Johnny Ghost
Johnny Ghost''' is an American paranormal investigator and the co-creator of the Paranormal Investigators Extraordinaire (or P.I.E., for short) with his lifelong friend (and company owner) Johnny Toast. In the Billion Year War timeline, he died from a nuke. In the VenturianTale PUBG Q&A Livestream (December 27, 2017), Jordan Frye was asked if he knew what Multiple Personality Disorder (MPD) was. (MPD has been formally known as Dissociative Identity Disorder or DID since 1994) Jordan replied with, "Yes, I know what that is, I think. Doesn't Johnny Ghost and Jimmy Casket kind of fall under that, don't they? I think it's the same sort of thing, just on a more extreme sort of idea. It's literally two people in the same person, because I don't think Jimmy Casket is the same person as much as it's like. I don't know." even though he once confirmed Ghost and Casket were two different people. Ghost may be possessed by Jimmy Casket if he feels threatened or frustrated, or when he bleeds. Biography Main Article: Johnny Ghost/Timeline Early Life According To Most Videos See the articles on Gregory and Cardboard Friend for further details. Johnny was the son of Tommy Casket and an unknown mother (who may or may not have been Captain Phasma). Tommy had died when Johnny was young, leaving Ghost and his mother to survive off of the wealth he had amassed over the years. (However, it should be noted that on separate occasions his father has been stated to be John and Pee Wee Ghost, among others) Johnny was raised on a farm in Georgia by his mother. At the age of two, he went out hunting the "Hairy Little Widget", which is Georgia's equivalent to Bigfoot. According to one account, he met his lifelong friend and future PIE partner, Johnny Toast, at around the age of three. (although this may have been a lie.) Johnny gained an interest in the paranormal factors from an early age, This was an interest something he shared with his childhood friends Johnny Toast, William Barricade, Dark Pit, Johnny Roast and Johnny Boast. The seven of them would later go on to form P.I.E. together. Johnny Ghost's first investigation was on Nightmare Freddy at his local 7-11, however, this was only an amateur investigation as he was too young to have a license. At this time Toast had temporarily moved back to his home in England. Another friend Johnny had was Donald Donnie, who was actually a reptilian alien from the planet Archimedes 3, though no-one noticed except for Ghost. As a boy, Ghost was often volunteered into doing dangerous things for Toast, which his mother disapproved of. However, the same could be said vice versa. In the video titled “Gmod SCARY Haunted by BIGFOOT Mod!” Johnny Ghost mentions in the last three minutes of the video that the man in the Bigfoot costume is his bully Clarence from middle school, who looks like he should’ve been bullied as well. When Johnny was 15, whilst Toast was at a British boarding school, he went to Dark Pit's high school and offered to teach there. He made friends with Dark Pit and offered to form a pretend Paranormal Investigation Team (he couldn't get a license for a real one until his 18th birthday). As he didn't have a car, he rode on a scooter. As an early investigator, Johnny Ghost was much more focused on finding proof that a ghost existed rather than stopping the actual abnormality. Because of this, Johnny usually panicked and offered little to a situation during his earlier investigations. Most of the time his 'investigations' resulted in with the death of the patient. Ghost stated that a family member was killed by a paranormal entity, however, which family member was not specifically stated; it cannot be his mother as she is stated to be alive as of July 2016. On Halloween, 1992, Ghost's pet dog, Quasar, ran away and went missing. Whilst searching for his dog, Ghost encountered the Mothman. Early Life According To The Video A Real Guy. In A Real Room. In A Real World. Note: This video could be an alternate timeline. Not to mention, Jordan has since stated that the video was not meant to be considered a literal depiction of the events. According to this video, Johnny's original personality was Jimmy, not Gregory. Jimmy was called Jimbo as a nickname by his parents, mostly by his father. His mother Stacie Casket died sometime before his second birthday, and was implied to have been murdered by his father Gregory Dave Casket, who may have multiple personalities like his son as evidenced by his strange behavior throughout the video. Stacie's ghost appeared to Jimmy as a tiny skeleton and tried to help him escape his crib but he refused to leave, this encounter may have caused him to become interested in the paranormal. When Jimmy was a few years older (possibly anywhere between 7 to 10 years old) a woman named Betty, who may have been either a relative or a family friend, came to take him away from his father, so Jimmy snapped and killed her. Jimmy told his father that he did the thing he was told when he was two years old. His father then told him to flee, so Jimmy left to live with his grandparents, driving his dad's car and on the way crashing it. He then starting walking there and on the way was picked up by Officer Maloney, who was either not a cop yet at the time or was off duty. Jimmy told Maloney that his name was Johnny, either to hide his identity or because his split personalities occurred due to the wreck and he actually believed his name was Johnny. Maloney presumably dropped him off at his grandparent's house. Events after this would line up with the Casket years and forward. The Casket Years It is generally believed that there was a time where Jimmy Casket was the main persona in Johnny Ghost's mind. This is not a solid canon event and though not much is known about this time, it seemingly takes place during the episodes of Murder. Where, during this time, only Jimmy Casket was seen. Johnny Ghost was not present during these videos, but it is assumed that Ghost was there inside of Casket's mind/body. There are many theories about these days, and some include ideas about how Johnny Ghost and Jimmy Casket were both there. Another is that Jimmy was only possessing someone else to do the killing and secret sharing. There are other theories saying the two are brothers but that's not canon or likely. It is also fanon that these days ended after Johnny Toast came back into Ghost's life. After the Casket years were over, Johnny Ghost had already gone to a mental hospital and started working at a McDonald's for money. After this Johnny Ghost was finally old enough to get a paranormal investigating license. Joining PIE It is known that Johnny Toast founded PIE and invited Ghost to join as an apprentice and later invited Johnny Boast, Johnny Roast, Dark Pit, and William Barricade. Katrina could not have been a part of PIE considering she was dead before it was founded. It is unknown which of them thought up the name "paranormal investigators extraordinaire", but it was probably Johnny Ghost. As Ghost was lower on fangirls than Toast, before PIE rose to prominence, Ghost made Toast promise that, as far as everyone else was concerned, PIE was his business and Toast was merely the assistant, something Toast agreed to. After P.I.E was established, they started calling in for real cases and having things like a personal office and a TV commercial. Johnny Ghost taught Johnny Toast much about ghost hunting. Toast wrote a book on the subject. During this time they made some more long-standing enemies like the Toilet Toucher and Prince Fang. By the time of the Johnny Ghost Puppet Arc, they claimed to have detained 502 paranormal entities and solved over 301 cases. During one investigation during which he, Gertrude, Billy and Sally became trapped in an inter-dimensional underground train tunnel system, they came into a room filled with TVs showing Jimmy Casket's true form, which took over Johnny's mind and caused a relapse that would affect Ghost greatly, causing him to kill the people he was with at the time. .]] During a late-night berry-picking session, Ghost and Toast were chased by a werewolf, which bit the latter and caused him to intermittently turn into one himself. The werewolf Toast chased Ghost and eventually infected Ghost himself because he wanted to be able to communicate with him. However, the berries Ghost had eaten counteracted the werewolf virus, and Ghost sought out the help of John a'Hundred to change him back. A'Hundred, however, turned out to be a solitary man driven insane by a portal to the underworld, and so he decided to cure Toast himself. One could say that this point in Johnny's life didn't exactly end but was briefly postponed due to the events that occurred at the house of Swift Taylor. Storm Chaser He and Toast both went storm chasing in Alabama in the Queen's pink car, Ghost was rationalizing that tornadoes were actually ghostly clouds, although they were most likely just normal tornadoes. A few weeks later they did it again and charged straight into the tornado, somehow surviving. Ghost became convinced that he had superpowers and vowed to stop the tornado. Unfortunately whilst trying to escape Toast crashed the car in the lake (again) and Ghost was apparently killed by the tornado when he was sucked into the eye of the storm and fell to the ground ("It's... so peaceful up here.") Johnny Toast did survive and later went butterfly catching and made Ghost come with him. While they were catching butterflies Ghost got injured somehow and ended up in the hospital, when he got out the TARDIS that Kylo Ren stole from The Doctor (who may have been Spooker) was outside. Johnny's Adventures ]]Ghost once ran into Spooker as a Puppy Monkey Baby. Spooker had broken into the P.I.E HQ and had fallen into a current machine project that Ghost and Toast were working on. They had to find the queen of the 5th Dimension to cure Spooker of this issue. The lack of a cure led Johnny Ghost to allow Spooker to get a job at his McDonald’s. He later felt regret about this. Days after this happened, Spooker was no longer a Puppy Monkey Baby. During this time Ghost was playing with Dipper Pines’s cloning machine. He broke it and created an evil copy of himself. The clone acted like Jimmy Casket. This was assumed by the fandom to be Johnny trying to rid himself of Jimmy Casket in this way. When he and Toast want through the Stretchy Facility, they had their eyes stolen at the end, but it seems like they got them back somehow because they had their eyes in later videos. Another thing to note is when Jordan exclaimed "Grandfather Acachalla" which could hint at Ghost's relation to Billy Acachalla. Whilst Ghost was working at McDonald's, his old "friend" Donald Donnie returned, pretending to be a health inspector. Ghost tried to explain at he didn't want anything to do with Donnie and that he wasn't interested in being a friend, but Donnie drove him to such extreme lengths of annoyance that he willingly became Jimmy Casket in order to shut him up. However, immediately after this, Donnie's people arrived 12 years earlier than Ghost had anticipated to "invade" the Earth by passing themselves off as humans (they had already managed to infiltrate the government using Donald Trump). After a few times, they returned to the Alabama Storm plains where they had set up a PIE HQ. During this time Ghost was blown away while Johnny Toast was hiding in the basement. Johnny later went back to the Mystery Shack with Toast after Dipper had called him. It had tuned out that the evil Dipper clones had gone crazy and tried to kill everyone. It was also revealed that the machine had made a Johnny Ghost clone that only wakes up at night. The evil Dipper clone then tried to clone an army of himself, but the machine also turned Johnny into Jimmy Casket, who immediately tried to stab everyone but the dimensional rift opened before he could (the game crashed.) Later, the PIE team went to investigate an insane asylum that has been previously closed down. After finding Maddie Friend at the front desk, they ended up splitting up to watch the clones and unconscious people such as Billy Acachalla. Maddie was taken by a fox creature to its own room. After Toast found more unconscious Billy’s around the building Ghost came to the conclusion that Maddie was illegally making clones. After this exchange Ghost and Toast met up again but Toast with the claim of his shadow being messed up. After the whole exchange Toast and Ghost tried to run away but Maddie shot them both and killed them before they could really get away from the building and her. Johnny later appeared once again working at his McDonalds when Sally and Slenderman came in to order food for their date. The Toilet Toucher was with them and he went to the bathroom and teleported behind the counter to slip macaroni into Johnny's drink. A random guy later came in to help prepare the food. This is when the macaroni kicked in and Johnny's vision started to distort and he started acting differently. Slenderman then killed him for ruining his date. Billion Year War For twenty years, Ghost fought alongside his billions of P.I.E employees in the Billion Year War. War Averted Timeline After the war was averted Johnny went back to running his McDonald's. He ended up serving Achilles at one point and later the Wendy's mascot, Wendy Thomas. He then joined a Fidget Spinner cult with her, Toast, Josh, and Spooker. This lasted until Wendy betrayed them all and killed them. Toast starts a company where they filmed other people's announcements. The only problem was that all of their clients kept dying. It turned out that the Killer was actually Toast's test dummy robot who thought Toast was his mother. The robot killed Ghost and Toast and fled. Supposed Death Johnny Ghost and Johnny Toast became trapped in an alternate dimension where the world was overrun by genetically altered blobfish created by Johnny Toast. They were both killed whilst trying to escape. Though this was an alternate version of each of the men proven when Jordan said at the end that "this dimension's version of Ghost and Toast are dead". Though this confused many fans that the real Ghost and Toast died because at the beginning of the video he stated that they were trapped in the blobfish reality and not from there at the beginning of the video. Lost Souls of Igneon There was a time when he was working with a mining company called Nitrocorp to figure out what happened on one of the company's asteroid mining stations, the ISS Nitro after it sent out a distress signal. He discovers zombies aboard the station and must figure out what happened. He makes his way through the station, discovering the dead and zombified Nitro Corp employees. He gets a door open and starts hearing voices. The door leads to an elevator that leads to a tram that takes him to the other half of the station where he finds more dead bodies and a hole in the floor with a ladder leading to the engine room, where he finds some sort of invisible paranormal entity that seems to be the source of the voices he heard. After narrowly escaping the entity, he realizes that the asteroids that hit the station while he was on the train must have damaged the station's solar panels. He returns to the first area of the station to go get a space suit so he can repair the solar panels on the outside of the station so he can charge his space pod and escape. He repairs the panels while being attacked by an alien monster and makes it to his pod inside the station, which he uses to escape. While flying away he hears the entity's voice again. He presumably goes and tells Nitrocorp what happens after escaping. Return to Earth After returning from his mission for Nitro Corp, Johnny goes back to doing his usual PIE work. He is sent as back up for an officer down SOS from Officer Maloney. He and Colon arrive at the basement of the grocery store Maloney and his team was investigating to find zombies everywhere, Maloney and a SWAT officer who wasn't part of Maloney's team died, Officer Fields missing, and Officer Frappuccino acting suspiciously. Ghost finds a key to a locked-off area of the basement where he finds the body of Pocket Pockets, the inventor of the Hot Pocket dead in a barber's chair, a bunch of security camera screens, and Officer Fields in a cage wearing civilian clothing. Ghost frees Fields and goes to look at the security footage, while he's watching the video feed Officer Frappuccino comes into the room and shoots Officer Fields. While Johnny and Colon were interrogating him about why he did it, Frappuccino pulls his gun on Colon, causing Colon to have to kill him in self-defense. Then a SWAT team that seems to have turned against the police force swarmed the building and Ghost escaped with Colon in a car. After escaping Ghost somehow gets separated from Colon and ends up in a subway (the kind with trains, not the restaurant) that is being haunted by animatronics and he can't escape due to invisible walls blocking the exits. The entire subway is covered in eerie messages written in blood. After crawling his way around the subway for a while he eventually gets cornered by the animatronics and is killed by Withered Foxy. Interactions With Pennywise One night Ghost was in his home when he decided to go out to get some food from the store. While on his way he realized he was being chased by a clown, which turned out to be Pennywise from IT. Johnny ran all through the town hiding from Pennywise until he was caught and killed. Johnny then came back from the dead as Jimmy Casket (even saying his signature "Do you wanna know my secret?" line) and killed Pennywise. Pennywise later came back from the dead and somehow ended up working the cash register at a Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria that Ghost was the manager of. A woman then came through the window and said she would call the police about the broken window. A twelve-year-old boy then came in and went into the main room where Freddy danced on his table while Ghost told Freddy to get on the stage. Johnny then went back into the main room where he found Pennywise eating the corpse of a man who mistook the missing window for a drive-through and didn't give a tip. Johnny then went outside to take a break when Pennywise chased Chica outside the restaurant and ate her soul. The 12-year-old, now wearing a security guard outfit and holding a machine gun started shooting Pennywise but Ghost stopped him and they went back inside where Ghost switched Freddy to the cash register and Pennywise to entertainment and they went into the main room where Pennywise and Bonnie performed a dance but after the dance was over Pennywise attacked and ate Bonnie, causing Ghost to evacuate the room and the 12-year-old left. Ghost then found Freddy eating the drive-through customer Pennywise had killed earlier. Pennywise and Freddy then fought over who should get to eat the body when a little girl came in claiming the dead customer was her teacher and paid 4 dollars to share the body with them and they went into the main room to eat it. Ghost, disgusted, ran out of the restaurant yelling "I Quit!". Johnny later came to the Acachalla family's house as a doorbell salesman but he and the family were attacked while they were outside. They went to find the source and found Pennywise living in the basement because Billy apparently adopted him. Pennywise killed Sally and then Toast showed up to help. The Acachallas decided to keep Pennywise despite what Ghost and Toast told them, causing Ghost and Toast to ragequit PIE and give their badges to Billy and Gertrude. After Leaving PIE and Possible Return of Jimmy Casket Johnny now working as an independent paranormal investigator, after leaving went to investigate possible paranormal activity at Princess Peach's castle but was murdered when he got there. He then came back from the dead as Jimmy Casket started killing everyone before being shot down. After such, he had found his way to Greece to live a life of retirement. Even then, however, he could not escape the paranormal activity in the town and rejoined P.I.E. to solve the matters. On the way, he ran into Spooker and Colon, along with a new addition, who were hunting paranormals in the sewers. After leaving the group due to their inadequacies, he looks on with an outside view and questions if all this time it was a real paranormal activity he has hunted throughout the years. During a trip to France, He encountered Spooker and Colon on a mission with Spencer. After solving their case for them without the use of guns, he realized that old VenturianTale was better. Johnny then worked as a part-time Nanny / Explosive Dinosaur Expert, however, he was shot by one of the Steven Universe ghost children that live in Johnny Toast's summer home with Josh. He later became a Pokèmon Trainer, presumably choosing Mudkip as his starter since his only Pokèmon is Mudkip's final evolution, Swampert. He had a Pokèmon battle with Johnny Toast, who was also using a Swampert, in a Pokèmon stadium. Ghost's Swampert defeated Toast's shiny Swampert and sent Toast flying out of the Stadium. Ghost then battled an old man named Somold Guy, who was also using a Swampert, and won, but then fell in the lava and died when he tried to fight Somold himself. He then ended up running from the animatronics Bun Bun, Sun Sun, and Death and Destruction. Visit From The Future A future version of Johnny traveled back in time in the body of a random woman to warn the PIE team that The Housekeeper was going to take over the world and the only way to stop it was to get the present version of Ghost to rejoin P.I.E. After going through the entire elevator ride he went back to the future. Return to PIE Ghost, who was living in an apartment building in East Belgium, was visited by Toast who wanted them to go get coffee but it turned out that Toast had actually wanted to get Ghost to rejoin PIE so he summoned a paranormal entity. This entity later turned out to be the ghost of Gerald Jenkins, an acquaintance of the two of them from elementary school. They also later found the dead body of Maxwell Acachalla, whose ghost they had seen in a window. They eventually escaped the apartment building in a green car and Ghost decided to rejoin PIE. Moving Back in with the Gang Ghost, having been convinced to rejoin PIE, moves into a place closer to the main headquarters. Toast, who entered uninvited before given a key; Spooker, who was taking a bath in front of Ghost's chair collection; Colon, who Was unpacking ice cream from some boxes he found next to a random lady, neither of which Ghost even knew was in his house, all start "helping" him unpack and get settled in. Ghost soon takes them all on a ride in his car so as to stop them from breaking all his stuff. Ghost Complains about gmod (The world they live in) and then they discover a lake which is infected with parasites, and after exploring the town some more they try to deal with this dangerous threat. Ghost eventually dies in the water and despite Toast's attempt at using a spell to revive him, does not come Back From the Dead. Personality Johnny Ghost is very level-headed most of the time, although he does respond to danger. He studies paranormal activities, hence he knows a lot about such things. When around Johnny Toast, he acts braver than usual. He acts as a mentor figure to Johnny Toast, teaching Toast as he goes on. For an unknown reason, he is terrified of Birds but Toast helps him with his fear. But he also says "Birds Eat You!". (However, it is unclear if he's afraid of chickens too, considering they're mythical creatures in the roleplay.) Ghost is not above killing people for insignificant reasons, having his Uncle Ernie killed to "keep my canon". Johnny has quite the taste for theatrics, always introducing himself with bud catchphrase and dramatic voice even when he's not on duty. He often records his job to put on tv shows of his. When a particular case seems less interesting, Johnny will sometimes stretch the truth to address the issue. When annoyed, Johnny can become critical and condescending, even when it is uncalled for. While Johnny is clearly the most stable of the other personalities, he is still prone to mood swings and is certainly not above murder for unimportant reasoning. In fact, one of Ghost's most common methods of handling powerful ghosts is using a "ghost bomb" (nuke), which almost always kills the people he tries to protect. After his experience of being lost in the multiverse. Ghost is shown to be more insecure, untrusting and paranoid. Relationships Johnny Toast Johnny Toast is Ghost's partner and close friend, the two having been friends since they were children. They are almost always together in investigations, especially in early P.I.E. videos. In 2014, Johnny Ghost used to be a bit jealous that Toast is "the fan-favorite," but there hasn't been mention of this in recent videos. They also owned a pet rock together named Brett in 1996. Ghost was constantly searching for Toast when he was turned into a puppet. When he thought he had found Toast, when it actually was an alternate universe Toast, he had a breakdown and switched to Casket. In multiple videos, when Ghost went to do his usual introduction, he would mention Toast, before trailing off after realizing Toast isn't there. Fred Spooker Fred was Ghost's partner while Toast was in jail. Ghost has shown a dislike for Spooker as he is scared of the ghosts. While on missions together, Ghost may insult or complain about Spooker during the mission. When Spooker died by tripping over a chair, Ghost was a prime suspect. While Ghost was in a dimension overrun by zombies he ran into an alternate version of Spooker which caused Ghost to briefly turn into Casket and kill him. Chris "Colon" Ghostie After being Ghost's Uber driver, Colon joined as an intern and, later, an official member. While Ghost isn't as annoyed by him as he is Spooker, he does find his ideas strange. Later, Ghost does seem to soften to him. In Gmod HIDE THE PAIN HAROLD Funny Meme Mod, ''it is revealed that Hide The Pain Harold is the mother-in-law of Colon and the mother of Ghost. This was never mentioned again. Jimmy Casket When Johnny Ghost is threatened, Jimmy Casket takes control. When he turns back to normal, the only thing he remembers afterward is what happened before he blacked out. Johnny Ghost is at least aware of Jimmy Casket and his reputation, and fears him greatly, though he does not know of Casket's true origination and usually brushes off any connection between himself and Casket as creatures messing with his mind. As of the ''JOHNNY GHOST VS ZOMBIES! Video, Johnny is aware of his other self, however, it is unknown whether or not Casket is aware of Ghost. In Gmod GRAVITY FALLS DIPPER Mod 2, he tried to free Casket from his body with Dipper Pines' lab equipment, although the game crashed before it could be completed. Gregory Casket Gregory was Johnny Ghost's childhood self until he escaped his tragic past and changed his name, Jordan Frye has not specifically stated what/who Ghost was running from yet. during the time of Gregory, he created Cardboard Friend which was caused by his loneliness. Aimee Due to a misunderstanding, Aimee has a crush on Johnny Ghost. She likes him because he is smart. However, Johnny Ghost is afraid of Aimee since some of her actions can make her seem like a stalker at times. Like Johnny Toast, he has nightmares of her. Since the 5th Year Anniversary Live Stream, she has seemed to have moved on from Ghost. Tommy Casket Tommy/Timothy was first mentioned in the Haunted by Cardboard Friend video when Cardboard friend draws a picture of him on the wall. He was Johnny's late father who died before he was born. Johnny is reminded of him when he witnesses the picture Cardboard Friend drew of him. (However, it should be noted that Jonathann and Johnny Ghost Sr have also been referred to as Ghost's father - Ghost has mentioned another named Pee Wee Ghost, but Ghost later admitted that Pee Wee is fictional.) Sally There was a significant time period were Johnny Ghost and Sally were lost together. Enacting adventures to return to their homes. While most of the time they did not see eye to eye, Johnny and Sally eventually helped each other out of an ordeal. Johnny certainly does not appreciate Sally's relationship with Slenderman, any time he sees him with or without Sally he will engage the creepypasta in combat. Whilst in Belmont investigating Bane, his car was wrecked and he was forced to ask Sally to ask Slenderman to ask Toast to give him a lift. However, they had a fallout and started trying to kill each other. They have rarely spoken since then except when he gave Sally a Waffle gun (which turned out to actually shoot trains). Toilet Toucher Of all of Ghost's many foes, the Toilet Toucher is certainly his nemesis. Displaying great fear and disdain whenever a conflict between the two emerges. Both have triumphed over one another countless times. Toilet Toucher was revealed to be an older version of Johnny's uncle Ernie. Papa Acachalla Because these two characters both are played by Jordan, Johnny and Papa have never directly interacted with each other. However, in the Velociraptor playermodel video it was revealed that they have a past with one another, Papa being the first of Johnny Ghost's failed missions, Ghost trapped him in a box and shipped him to South America. Nevertheless, Johnny seems to be a regular visitor of the Acachalla residence mainly due to the Acachalla's supernatural behavior. It can be presumed that whilst Acachalla considers PIE to be overly expensive, he sees Johnny Ghost as a necessary evil when it comes to getting rid of ghosts. Likewise, Ghost shares a grudging respect for Acachalla. He obviously didn't rate him high on his intelligence, however, having sold a microwave that opens a portal to the 13th Dimension to them under the pretense that it was a "Head Cruster". It seems after several visits to the Acachallas, Johnny has further realized the dangers they pose to the world. PIE have given Papa Acachalla a nuclear warhead in case the portal to the 13th dimension was opened again. Barnacle After Johnny got back to his normal dimension, both Johnnys were met by a woman who claimed to be a police officer in the town before the "outbreak." Ghost then told Johnny Toast he thought it might be his sister. Toast didn't seem to believe it. Her real name has not been identified, for she refused to give it. Due to her grotesque appearance, Johnny ghost refers to her being barnacle faced. The two dislike each other greatly, Barnacle for her shady and suspicious nature, while Ghost is disregarded as unintelligent. What is interesting about Barnacle is her knowledge of Gregory, Johnny's original personality, implying that she is not who she says she is. Whenever she talks about Gregory, Ghost simply disregards her. Kylo Ren Johnny Ghost traveled with Kylo in the TARDIS after he stole it from The Doctor, Kylo told him that he stole it to entertain Captain Phasma's daughter at her birthday party because she is a Whovian. Kylo was annoyed at Johnny when he kept saying his name and full title, and was surprised that Johnny didn't understand the TARDIS being bigger on the inside. Kylo made Johnny dress up as a girl because The Doctor "only has girl companions." The skirt he made Johnny wear actually turned him into a girl. It later turned out that Johnny Ghost may be Phasma's daughter. Captain Phasma Phasma is supposedly Ghost's mother, though the only time they have met https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e5OqsrAgVSw Gmod HAUNTED BY DONALD TRUMP! (Garry's Mod) has contradicted this theory. Katrina While not much is known about Katrina, as she was only mentioned in a few videos, what we do know is that Katrina was an old friend of Johnny Ghost and a possible love interest. Jimmy Casket or Cardboard Friend may be responsible for her death. When she appeared in Gmod Scary Ghost HUNT Horror Map, Ghost was distressed by her sudden appearance and put him on the edge of a mental breakdown. She was thought to be the mother of Billy and Yakface but this was mostly debunked when Billy was revealed to be Johnny's uncle. Johnny Roast Johnny Roast was a founding member of PIE who died and became a ghost that Ghost and Toast had to destroy. Johnny Boast Johnny Boast was a founding member of PIE who died and became a ghost that Ghost and Toast had to destroy. Dark Pit Dark Pit was Johnny Ghost's friend from high school. They made an amateur paranormal investigation team, he later joined PIE as a founding member but disappeared soon after. It is unknown if he is alive or not. He was most likely spirited away by a ghost. William Barricade William is one of the founding members of PIE. Ghost only knows him because he is friends with Toast. It is unknown if they are friends or not. Princeton Quagmire Princeton once turned into Jimmy Casket and shot someone, meaning he might be a personality of Ghost/Casket/Gregory. Some fans think Jimmy might have just possessed him as he did to Vahl and Cywren. Light Zeron Johnny Ghost once worked with Toast to make a documentary about Light Zeron's job. Zeron acted so weirdly that he thought that he might be paranormal. Johnny was later revealed to be right, because Light turned out to be a vampire. Light then chased him and Toast out of the restaurant. Ernie Ghost Ernie is Johnny's uncle twice removed. They seem to get along, but Ghost got mad when he broke his lore and tried to have him killed. (note: once, twice, etc removed only applies to cousins so what a twice removed uncle actually means is unknown, so it's left to the imagination, though it's entirely possible it could just mean that Ernie is the brother of Johnny's Great Grandfather if you follow the logic of the cousin once, twice, etc removed and apply to to uncles instead, meaning that Ernie Ghost could literally be Johnny Ghost's Great Grand Uncle, though this information could possibly be wrong if and when other information is applied.) Ernie was later revealed to be middle-aged Toilet Toucher/Billy. Alberto Guppy Ghost found Alberto when he was homeless and trying to live in a fish tank, so he let him join P.I.E.They, along with Toast, investigated a secret lab that a werewolf had escaped from. It was later revealed that Alberto used to be a fish, but was turned into a human who could breathe water. The werewolf was revealed to be the daughter of the scientists and was Alberto's former owner, Amelia, who he calls his "sister." Ghost promised Alberto he would find his "parents" and "sister," but Alberto has never been seen since this episode, so it is unknown what happened to him or where he is now. Trivia * It is stated by Jordan in the first-ever appearance of Johnny Ghost that his full name is Jonathan Ghost. This was later possibly contradicted when Ghost is often referred to as Gregory, and he once claimed that his mother named him "Johnny Ghost, Paranormal Investigator Extraordinaire". However, this may not necessarily be true. *In the video GHOST HUNT! -- Gmod Siblings PROP HUNT! 18 (Garry's Mod) Venturian confirmed Johnny Ghost, Gregory, and Jimmy Casket are all the same person. However, this information is outdated, as Jordan said in the PUBG Q&A Livestream (December 27, 2017) that Jimmy and Ghost are in fact two different people, just in the same body. *He has ornithophobia, the fancy word for "fear of birds". *In the GMod DORITOS MOD, Jordan stated that Johnny is actually part-ghost. *He has a (short, but intro-worthy) third appearance in a horror map that starts with, "Hello, I'm Johnny Ghost, paranormal investigator..." in a scared voice. *He used to be the principal of Creepypasta college. Strange, because in the creepypasta western video, he said he would have to kill the creepypastas if he found out they were paranormal. He later was fired and replaced with a new principal, Principal Buttkicker. * He has nightmares about Aimee. * Johnny Ghost's new model is Simon, from Cry of Fear. Ironic, because Cry Of Fear is a game about demons and generally ghostly objects. * Once, when fighting the Toilet Toucher, he indirectly caused the Chernobyl incident. * He once shot and killed a cosplayer dressed as Blaziken, thinking it was a ghost. * Johnny seems to exhibit supernatural abilities, such as speaking ghost languages and creating weapons from his mind. During his time as a puppet, Ghost gained the powers to resplendent and levitate. * He has the inability to say the word "suspicious". * Ghost once acquired wings on his temples, giving him the ability of flight. * He had a very traumatic experience in his childhood involving mascots. * He said that he has his own commercial. * He has a part-time job in the summer working at McDonald's and didn't want Toast to know about it. * He and Toast sold the Acachallas the microwave that opens portals to alternate dimensions. * it was stated in the Rancor''' Pet Mod that his McDonald's burned to the ground. * In the SCARY GHOST HORROR MAP! - Gmod Haunted House Mod (Garry's Mod) video, Ghost was arrested as a prime suspect in the murder of Fred Spooker. Papa Acachalla briefly replaced him. * Ghost bought a Kill Bill cosplay sword from Comic-Con a few years back. (And accidentally killed Toast with it.) * After Toast was infected by a werewolf he temporarily infected Ghost with it, however, Ghost had eaten some berries earlier that cured him. * He has a fear of jumping. * He has a fear of old men. *When he was a kid he was struck by lightning that went down his house through the couch, across his shirt, up his nose and hit his brain. *He tends to contradict himself. A lot. *His ultimate form is Reaper Balloon Boy, as seen in the Hello Neighbor goes to McDonald's video. *When they were kids Toast tied a bowling ball to Ghost's feet and threw him in a lake. Ghost nearly drowned but Toast saved him by using a fishing rod and hooking Ghost's ear. *Ironically, Ghost is half-ghost. (Or has ghost-like abilities). *He shares a name with Australian horror movie Johnny Ghost. This is likely a coincidence. *Also known as Johnny Ghost - Nanny Investigator Currently Exterminated. * VenturianTale has uploaded documentaries of his retirement. * Johnny Ghost's quarter birthday is Nov 29th, making his canon birthday supposedly August 29th. * Although Jordan was asked about specifically Multiple Personality Disorder, the term is outdated. Multiple Personality Disorder was renamed to Dissociative Identity Disorder (DID) in 1994. * Ghost has a distaste for the name Gregory, getting headaches and wincing when hearing the name. * Johnny Ghost was a contestant within The VenturianTale Character Tournament: 2017 Edition and won the tournament. * It’s stated in RUNNING FROM THE POLICE! Good Apartment Raid Map, that Ghost and Toast own a TARDIS that looks like a yacht they went fishing in due to the contractor getting the design wrong. Behind the Scenes Johnny Ghost was originally supposed to be a one-off character created specifically for the Kermit the Frog Mod episode. In this one-off appearance, Ghost appears alone without Toast and apparently is killed by Kermit within five minutes of his first encounter. This appearance was retconned into the character of his father in ''REAL GHOST FOUND IN GMOD!? SCARY HAUNTING FOOTAGE! ''even though he called his father both Tommy and Timothy in a previous video. Ghost's first pairing with Toast was for the Prop Hunt videos, which also introduced characters such as Aimée, Johnny Roast, and Johnny Boast who were apparently going to be used in further episodes but were dropped after their first appearance. Later Ghost was used for videos of horror maps. He would also occasionally make cameos in other unrelated episodes, including ones about the Acachallas or Officer Maloney. Gallery ghostorasjt.PNG|Ghost from The Sims 4 * Category:Protagonist Category:Jordan Frye Category:Venturian Category:Venturian's Characters Category:Venturian's champions Category:The Possible Ghost/Casket/Gregory Family Category:Characters who appear as more than one person Category:P.I.E Category:Protagonist/Antagonist Category:Character Category:Multiple personalities Category:PIE Category:Gmod Category:P.I.E character Category:Pie Category:Johnny Ghost Category:Johnny Toast Category:Smart Category:Idiot Category:Main characters Category:Jimmy Casket Category:Gregory.Gregory Category:VenturianTale 2014 Category:VenturianTale 2015 Category:VenturianTale 2016 Category:VenturianTale 2017 Category:Tragic Figures Category:Characters who might be the same person as another character Category:Possessed Category:Articles in need of cleanup Category:Main Characters Category:Male characters Category:Johnny